2 Cursed
by Kurisuta
Summary: Ben moves into a new neighborhood, to find that his house is haunted by a psychic with a vengeance! Post-Alien Force. Part two of a continuous series, but you don't have to have read part one.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_When all is said and done, we usually wish we had done more and said less._

_-Richard Armour_

"Hey Myst think fast!" yelled the idiot who stole my purse. He threw it to his buddy who grabbed it out of the air and held it away from me.

"You are seriously asking for it," I said angrily.

"What are you going to do?" the dark haired man replied. "You can't hurt us. We know your powers are malfunctioning."

"W-Who told you?" I stuttered, as they circled around me.

"I heard from the Chiass leader." They were coming closer, and the older of the three was grinning.

I was losing my edge. I backed away. What was I going to do? "I…thought I disbanded them."

"Well you didn't," The oldest male leaned forward, his breath on my cheek. "And now you're mine."

"But I-"

Within that second, his dirty lips were pressed against mine. I pushed him away, but he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me close.

"Mmph!" I shrieked.

"_What_ are you doing?!" Gwen ripped him away from me. I fell backwards, but I heard some sounds and scuffling.

"Who are you? Are you a city cop?" The man shouted.

"We're from out of town," replied Gwen. Her hands were glowing pink. She shot at the men, and her laser trapped the men and then she threw them against the wall.

"We?" I said, getting up and wiping my mouth, trying not to gag.

"We." Two boys pulled up in a green car.

"Sorry we're late, Gwen. We had to get gas." Ben said.

"It's no problem. I can take care of these goons." She slammed them against the wall with her powers a final time.

"Thanks." I said. All of the men had been knocked out. "I don't know what I would have done. It's great to see you again."

"Who's the girl?" Kevin spoke up. He was driving.

"Don't you remember me?" I replied.

"Oh yeah, you're Elaine. I remember now. How's it goin?"

"Not bad. Except…"

"What happened to your powers?" Gwen was perceptive, as usual.

"I…there was an accident," I replied, hanging my head. "My powers don't work anymore."

Gwen turned and put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm sure your powers will come back soon."

"Do you live in this neighborhood?" I said, changing the subject.

"Yes we do. We just moved in."

"Not in 2713!"

"Yeah, that's where Ben moved," Kevin smirked at me.

"Oh no!" I yelled suddenly.

"What?" Gwen replied.

"I'm late for work and 2713 is cursed. Enjoy!" I waved and ran as fast as I could.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Honey, we've been invited to the Tennyson's for dinner," Mom said.

"At 2713?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, and no ghost stories while we're there, young lady," she replied.

"Yes ma'am," I muttered, already on my way down to the basement.

My brother Cohaku was already down there.

"Hey," he said when I walked in. "You're here to look up the ghost sighting files, aren't you?"

I grinned. "You know me so well."

I pressed a few buttons on the keyboard and the file I was looking for popped up on the big screen. I read it aloud.

"…The most recent supernatural activity in Dallas was in the Creek Crossing area. The address is 2713 Lacy Lane. A woman reported strange sounds and lights in her backyard. She moved from this location on May 30 of this year…"

"So that friend of yours is in trouble, huh?" Cohaku knew, as always.

"Yeah," I replied. "I wonder who his real estate agent is."

***

"Nice house," I said. "I like what you've done with the place."

"It's _not_ haunted," Ben said.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't," I grinned. "But I'm not allowed to talk about it. Not now anyway."

"So what brings you to the city?" Mom asked Ben's parents.

"I was transferred," replied Ben's dad.

"So how do you like the city?" Dad asked.

"It's nice, but very crowded," replied Ben's mom.

I sighed, finishing up. "May I be excused, Mrs. Tennyson?"

She looked surprised. "Yes you may."

I got up and brought my plate to the kitchen. In a few minutes, Ben met me by the sink.

"Are you always this polite?" he asked.

"Yeah, well, Mom would kill me if I wasn't," I replied, grinning.

"Are your powers really gone?" he asked me.  
"Yeah, but I know a expert on all things psychic." I said. "His name's Kai. He's one of my best friends. He'll know what to do."

"Are you sure he'll know?"

"Positive. He's never let me down." I grinned, but Ben still looked uncertain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"So you really think this guy can help you, Elaine?" Gwen asked me while we were on our way to Kai's house.

"I know he can," I replied, ringing the doorbell.

Kai opened the door. His black hair was similar but darker than my brown locks. We were both fair complected and we were also both psychic, but he knew more about it than me.

"Hey, Elaine," Kai grinned. "How are you doing?"

He laid a hand on my shoulder.

Ben spoke up. "She lost her powers. Can you help her or not?"

"Ben!" I exclaimed. "What he means is, can we come in?"

"Sure," replied Kai.

He ushered us into his living room. His dad wasn't home yet, as usual. We sat down on his blue couches.

"How'd you lose your powers?" Kai looked concerned.

"I hit my head," I replied. "I can't do anything now."

"Well, I can fix that," Kai grinned. "But I'm afraid your friends can't come in while I perform psychic surgery."

"Why not?" asked Gwen.

"Because it would be dangerous," Kai frowned.

"Will it hurt her?" Ben asked.

"I'm not sure," Kai said. "What do you think, Elaine?"

"I-I just don't know…" I got up and walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Gwen came after me. She grabbed my shoulder. "Don't worry so much. Whatever you decide, you have us behind you no matter what."

"Then where are the boys, huh?" I questioned angrily.

"Ben told me to come and find you," she replied, unfazed. "He said me and you should stick together, being the two girls on the team."

"What does he care? All me and Ben ever do is fight," I said irritably.

"That doesn't mean he doesn't care about you as much as I do," she replied. "You're one of the team now, and you need to start acting like it. We can be there for you, if you'll just let us."

"Ok, ok," I smiled. "You're right. I'm ready to start acting like one of the team."

***

I went back inside with Gwen.

I took a deep breath, then began, "I would like the surgery, if that's okay, Kai."

"It's fine," he replied. "I'll prep you for psychic surgery downstairs."

***

"You ready?" Kai asked when I was all hooked up.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I replied.

"When are you going to tell them?" he wanted to know.

"When it comes up," I shrugged.

He smiled at me knowingly. "The anesthesia should work soon."

My eyes closed.

***

"She's waking up," Gwen said.

I sat up, then fell back again.

"Ouch," I muttered.

"Careful, you were out for an hour," Kai said, but he was smiling.

"I'm okay now, right?"

"Yeah," Kai replied. "You're stubborn."

"You're okay," Gwen looked tired. "We didn't have to stay very long."

"Are you feeling okay?" Ben asked.

"I'm fine, I actually feel…better," I raised my hand and levitated a beaker. "My powers are back!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, the operation was a success," even Kevin had to smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"I heard something weird in the attic last night," Ben was telling Gwen.

They were in the park, and didn't know I was there. I was about to say hi when I heard Ben say that to Gwen.

"Did you tell Elaine?" asked Gwen. "You know she would want to know."

"No," replied Ben in an irritated tone. "She would just say 'I told you so.'"

"Honestly, you don't know that," I replied, coming around the corner of the old elementary school building. "I might want to help. What did you hear?"

"Were you spying on us?" Ben wanted to know.

"No, I just happened to be in the area," I replied. "Why would I want to spy on _you_?"

"Okay, I get it, you weren't spying," Ben muttered.

"No, I wasn't," I said confidently. "Now what did you hear in your attic?"

"Whispers and creepy noises," Ben shivered.

"I have a theory," I began.

"Why are you three having a get-together without me?" Kevin interrupted.

"It wasn't planned," I grinned.

"Where have you been anyway?" Gwen said angrily. "You vanished again!"

"I was out looking for my own place," replied Kevin. "Looks like we're going to be here for a while. Now what's this about a ghost?"

"That's what I was telling Ben," I said. "I don't think it's a ghost. I think it might be a psychic. According to my computer's readings, it's definitely psychic energy."

"But who is it?" Gwen wondered.

"I can't get that good of a reading," I replied, irritated at my own inability.

"Well," Kevin grinned. "Let's go check it out ourselves."

"My parents are at work," Ben said.

"Good, I wouldn't want them mad at me," I said seriously.

***

"Definite psychic residue," I said, waving a hand through the air in Ben's dark attic.

"So what does that mean?" Kevin said, annoyed by my use of technical terminology.

"A psychic was here recently," I calmly replied.

"So why would a psychic make those noises?" Ben questioned.

"If he or she was in pain, they might," I said quietly. "I think you're the victim of a psychic wave."

"What's that?" asked Gwen.

"When a psychic dies, they release all their powers in a wave that remains in the house for a long period of time. The resulting wave can cause those who live in the house afterward, if they aren't psychic, to see and hear things that aren't really there."

"So I'm going to start going insane?" asked Ben.

I shrugged. "If it's a psychic wave. Some psychics can send out a counter-wave, but I'm not that powerful. Kai might be, though."

"No way," replied Ben. "Not that guy again. I don't like him."

"I wonder why," Gwen smiled in a knowing way.

"Well, I'll try," I raised up my arms, and let out a blast of psychic energy, then collapsed against the wall.

"You shouldn't have done that, Elaine," Ben said. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"N-no, I'm fine," I replied unconvincingly.

"You don't look fine," replied Gwen, helping me up.

"I just…overexerted myself, that's all," I tried to smile and failed. "That may have fixed your problem, though."

"I don't think so," replied a tall, black haired woman, appearing in the darkness. She raised her hands and zapped me with a psionic blast.

I cried out. Ben and the others got in front of me, preparing to fight.

"No…run…she's too powerful!" I cried with my last ounce of strength.

They didn't run, and the darkness took over my vision as I passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Wake up!" the woman slapped me across the face.

"Ouch," I replied. I was chained to a chair. "Was that really necessary?"

"Shut up!" she yelled.

"Mrs. Helena?" I saw her clearly now, without all the smoke. She was Kai's mother! "Is that you?"

"Yes, and I've come to destroy you," replied Mai Helena. "You're a bad influence on my son. I'll need him to lead Chiass in my absence someday, and you make him act far too good."

"You're the leader of Chiass?"

"Yes," she grinned.

I sighed. Maybe I could talk my way out of this. "What did you do with my friends?"

"Got them out of the house quick, didn't I?" she grinned. "Maybe it was the psionic blast that knocked them all out. I just had to neatly leave them on the doorstep after that."

"Why kill me? I'm not really worth your time now am I?" I said quickly.

"No, no, I know what you're doing," she pouted. "You're trying to make me change my mind. We can't have that. That would ruin all my fine work."

"That would be a shame," Kevin busted in.

Mai raised her hands and Kevin flew against a wall. Gwen came in, her hands glowing pink.

"Kevin!" she was ticked now. She shot Mai and caught her in a pink beam.

"Not so fast, young lady," Mai said. Her eyes lit up, a silvery color, and suddenly Gwen's turned the same color. Gwen let go of her beam and walked over to stand by Mai, looking dazed and angry. At us.

"You're controlling her!" I yelled. I was so mad that the room was spinning. I looked at Kevin. "Where's Ben?"

"He was right behind us. Wait a second, did you say Gwen's being controlled?!" He absorbed the wall. "I'm gonna kill her!"

"Touch me and I kill the girl," replied Mai nonchalantly. "And only one needs to die tonight."

Mai turned to Gwen. "Kill her."

Gwen's hands lit up and she advanced on me.

"Watch out!" Ben flew in as Jetray and knocked me to one side. I was still chained to the chair. Ben hovered in the air in front of Gwen. "Let my cousin go!"

"Not a chance," replied Mai. She turned to Gwen. "Kill the boy first, then Elaine."

Gwen's hands lit up again and she shot at Ben. He dodged.

"Fight it, Gwen!" Kevin yelled desperately.

Gwen hesitated, then snapped back and started shooting again.

"No! Stop this!" I yelled. Suddenly my vision went white, and my whole body started to vibrate. My chair desentigrated and the chains melted with all the energy. I shot all my energy at Mai.

I jumped up. Mai fell back, and Gwen's eyes returned to their natural color. We all advanced on Mai.

"You can't harm what you can't catch…" she whispered, and she disappeared.

"Well that was anti-climactic," Kevin said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Are you hurt at all?" Ben asked. He had timed out a few seconds ago.

"No, just drained," I murmered. "What about you? Did you get hit?"

"I'm fine," replied Ben. "She didn't hit me."

"Ben, I-"

"Hey, Elaine, can you trace her?" Kevin wondered.

"I think so," I sighed. "I can try."

"Don't ask her to do that! Can't you see she's exhausted?" Ben said angrily.

"No, no, I can handle it," I waved my hand through the air. "Teleportation residue, heads to Chiass Headquarters. Portal can be re-opened within the next hour with the proper equipment, or with a psychic's powers."

"Not bad, Elaine," Kevin said. "Can you open it?"

"I…I…" I sighed. "I'll try."

"Don't overexert yourself, Elaine," replied Gwen.

"No, I want to help," I said indignately. "I don't want to be a burden on this team."

I raised my hands and the air between them shimmered. "It's open." I took a deep breath, and stepped.

***

"Whoa," I whispered. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin came in behind me, and the portal closed. "This place had a make-over."

"You came!" screeched Mai.

"We won't be satisfied until you're behind bars," Gwen said.

Mai shot out a psionic blast and it hit Gwen, knocking her to the ground.

"Gwen!" yelled Kevin, absorbing the wall and heading for Mai. She shot him too.

Ben was about to press his Omnitrix when I spoke up. "Let me handle it."

"Oh, yes," grinned Mai. "The girl who lives off of our technology."

"What is she talking about, Elaine?" Ben turned to face me.

"Nothing!" I turned to her, nervously. "You shut your mouth!" I shot her with a psionic blast of my own. Mai fell back, but she was laughing.

"Your boyfriend doesn't know?" Mai said, still laughing.

I was suddenly hit with all the exhaustion and fear I'd been trying to hide. "D-don't tell him, please!" I fell to my knees. "You can imprison me, do your experiments, just don't tell my friends, please."

"Why did you need it? What happened to you?" Mai inquired, enjoying this.

I turned. "I'm sorry, Ben." I blasted him, and he immediately lost consciousness. I turned back toward her. "I got sick."

"So you stole a cure. Fascinating. You may go. But stay away from these friends of yours, and my son, or next time I'll shut you down for good."


End file.
